Chocolate for Him
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Chocolate Series: NaruSaku/CANON/Ficlet/Naruto menguntit Sakura seharian. Bersama Lee, ia ingin tahu kepada siapa cokelat Sakura nanti diberikan. Ino bilang Sakura hanya membuat satu cokelat. Apa mungkin itu untuk Lee?/"Dasar kalian berdua. Kalian benar-benar payah."/RnR?


_"It's not __**what**__ you want to make, it's to __**whom**__ you want to give."_

* * *

**CHOCOLATE FOR HIM  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story © Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

_No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**WARNING (S): ****_Canon, Fluff, Short, No Plot_****!**

* * *

"Sedang apa kau di sini!"

Naruto memekik. Matanya melotot melihat Lee berdiri di sampingnya, ikut melongok ke lobi rumah sakit. Lee tertawa kikuk. Ia memandang balik Naruto lalu menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ahaha, Naruto-_kun_! Aku justru ingin bertanya padamu hal yang sama. Kenapa kau mengendap-endap?"

Naruto bungkam. Harus bilang apa ia pada Lee? Ia memandangi Lee baik-baik, lalu menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Lee berdiri di sampingnya—sama-sama merapat di tembok. "Sama seperti alasanmu, Alis Tebal."

Lee mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi?"

"Argh!" keluh Lee. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa Sakura-san membuat cokelat hari ini."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naruto.

Lee mengangguk.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan _membuat cokelat. Sudah, kau hanya ingin tahu itu saja, kan? Pergi sana. Bukannya ada latihan bersama Neji dan Gai-_sensei_?"

"Nah! Sekarang aku ingin tahu, untuk siapa cokelat itu nanti!" seru Lee bersemangat. "Siapa tahu itu untukku!"

Naruto merengut. Ia tak bisa membayangkannya. Masa Sakura membuat cokelat untuk Lee dan bukan dirinya? Tidak mungkin! Tapi kalau Sakura membuat cokelat untuknya, kenapa dari tadi Sakura tidak mencarinya? Ia yakin Sakura membuat satu cokelat untuk hari ini. Ino yang memberitahunya tadi.

_"Sakura hanya membuat satu cokelat."_

_"Untuk siapa?"_

_"Mana kutahu? Dia tidak bilang untuk siapa. Dia lebih sibuk belajar membuat cokelat semalaman."_

Kini, Naruto makin penasaran.

…

"Apa ini sudah semuanya, Jelek?"

Sakura menoleh tajam. Sai melempar senyum simpul untuknya sambil meletakkan dua tas besar yang Sai bawakan sejak tadi. Tas-tas besar itu diletakkan Sai di atas meja resepsionis. Ia tak tahu kenapa Sakura mendadak memaksanya membawakan cokelat-cokelat ini. Andai saja ia tahu bahwa Sakura lebih memilih menyuruh Naruto, namun nyatanya sang Hokage itu malah menghilang entah ke mana.

Sakura menyodorkan satu bungkus cokelat pada Sai. "Ini untukmu."

Sai termenung sedetik.

"Sakura-_chan_!?"

"Sakura_-san_!"

Sakura dan Sai juga dua orang resepsionis rumah sakit menoleh cepat pada sosok Naruto dan Lee yang mendadak datang. "Narut—"

"Kenapa memberi cokelat p-pada Sai!" seru Naruto shock.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sai memandangi cokelat di tangannya. "Ah! Aku tahu! Aku pernah membaca buku bahwa kalau ada perempuan yang memberi kita cokelat, artinya perempuan itu menyukai kita."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

Lee serasa ingin pingsan. "K-kenapaaa?"

"Jadi, Jelek, kau menyukaiku?"

_DUAKK! DUAKK! DUAKKK!_

Ketiga lelaki di sana menjadi korban hantaman Sakura dalam sekejap. "Jangan bicara seenaknya. Aku memberi cokelat sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku!" sembur Sakura pada Sai. "Dan, kau! Naruto! Kalau kau juga ingin cokelat, harusnya kau membantuku membawa bungkusan-bungkusan ini dari tadi, _Baka_!"

"Eh?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Ini berlaku untukmu juga Lee!" tunjuk Sakura pada Lee.

"Aku masih punya satu cokelat lagi. Sekarang, bantu aku membagikan cokelat-cokelat ini pada semua pasien laki-laki di rumah sakit ini. Siapa yang paling banyak membantuku akan mendapatkan cokelat dariku."

Mata Naruto melebar. "Baikla—"

"Ah, sepertinya bungkusan-bungkusan tadi sudah dibawa pergi." Sai menunjuk Lee yang berlari secepat kilat membawa tas-tas Sakura—bersiap membagikan cokelat sesuai perintah Sakura.

Naruto kalah _start_.

…

Sakura tertawa.

Naruto tampak suram. Lee memamerinya cokelat yang diberikan Sakura karena telah membantunya tadi. Sai juga dengan santai mengunyah cokelat miliknya sendiri—tak memedulikan Naruto. Keduanya dengan santai menggoda Naruto sambil mengutarakan bahwa cokelat yang mereka terima rasanya sangat enak.

"Jadi, Hokage-_sama_, memangnya kau tak mendapat cokelat hari ini?" goda Sakura. "Tidak ada penduduk yang mengejarmu seperti biasanya? Kukira, tak kuberi cokelat pun kau tak masalah."

Naruto memasang wajah memelas.

"Ayolah, jangan memasang wajah begitu. Kalau tidak aku akan … akan—"

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tega sekali…."

Sakura tertawa lagi. Ia meraih sesuatu dari kantung jas miliknya. "Ini untukmu."

Naruto menoleh cepat.

Sebuah bungkusan berbentuk hati dengan pita oranye disodorkan untuknya.

"Untukku?"

"Tidak mau?"

Naruto segera menerimanya secepat mungkin.

"_Baka_."

…

"Aneh, padahal kaubilang tadi, Sakura-_chan_ membuat satu saja, kan?"

Ino menatap Naruto bingung sambil menata bunga-bunga mawar yang tadi dipanen Shikamaru. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Sakura membawa banyak cokelat ke rumah sakit?"

"Kemarin dia hanya membuat satu saja, Naruto," jawab Ino. "Mungkin Sakura membeli banyak cokelat. Aku tak melihat ia membuat banyak cokelat."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Hah?"

Naruto mengeluarkan bungkusan cokelat dari balik jubah Kage-nya. Ia memakan sedikit cokelatnya—masih ada separuh yang masih utuh. "Kalau buatan toko, kenapa rasanya tidak enak?"

Ino memandangi cokelat yang ada di tangan Naruto.

Perempuan itu tertawa.

"Dasar kalian berdua."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Ino yang tertawa sambil berlalu menuju pojokan toko—menata vas bunga segar miliknya.

"Kalian benar-benar payah."

**E N D**

* * *

**_A/n: _**

**_Masih terhubung dengan fanfic Valday untuk LeeTen :3_**

**_Sejujurnya, ide yang ini tak terlalu bagus. Atau mungkin idenya lumayan, tapi daku-nya kurang pinter ngembangin, jadinya berantakan. Gomen~~~ Padahal waktu telepon-teleponan dengan Suu Foxie, kayaknya 5 idenya untuk 5 fanfic Chocolate ini bakal asik semua. Tapi yang ini ... garing orz_**

**_Salam Cokelaaaaaat~ :3_**


End file.
